Unconditionally Group-Fic
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: A Valentine's Day Group Project that Requires all of your Help. Please Read, Important


_I love this song because not only can it be a romantic, intimate song, but it can also be about the type of love that a mother has when she sees her first child, or best friends or partners...It's a transcendent love, it's not just a relationship status. -Katy Perry_

* * *

><p>Hello! It's your girl, TheKawaiifan. Now, in case you haven't noticed, Valentine's Day will be coming up soon. And I'm sure plenty of you are planning to be with that special someone, while the single people (like me) will most likely be sitting at home alone in their bedrooms. Or whatever you do on Valentine's Day. After watching an AMV for the movie Frozen with this song, I began to think about the concept of love itself.<p>

When most people think of love, they think of one of two things. It's usually either the sweet unconditional romantic love, like what Romeo and Juliet or Edward and Bella had. Another common thought provoked by the word are usually along the lines of lust and sex. Nonetheless, it's always romantic. I think with this sort of mindset, there comes a bit of isolation and segregation on Valentine's Day. There's the people out on dates and having a good time with their special someone, while there's the single people like me who are usually left behind. People seem to tend to forget about love in it's other forms. Parental love, sibling love, friend love, etc. Even though kissing and making out with these people would not be a good idea, it doesn't discount it as love itself.

My definition of love is a strong and powerful feeling of affection towards someone. A timeless bond you have towards them. It's unconditional. I think we all yearn for some love in one form or another, whether you want some affection from your parents, appreciation from a friend, or to get the attention of Mr./Ms. Perfect. Love is probably one of our most powerful emotions available. It's not always positive, since it's been shown many times in both history and fiction that many tragedies and acts of cruelty have been born from that feeling of affection. Many hearts have been broken. Millions of dollars are being spent in the divorce process. It's funny how something that's supposed to be so great can also lead to such sadness. Doesn't really change what it is though. Nor is it going away. But for now, I want to focus on it's positive aspect.

This Valentine's Day I want the love to not just be restricted to the romantic definition our society insists on. I think we all should show some of that same affection in it's other forms as well. If it's not too much trouble, I want you guys to show a bit of affection to those you love. Me? I love my Mother. I love my Grandparents. I love my friends. I love my school. I love my dog. I love my crush. I love (some of) my teachers. I love the celebrities I worship. I love the guys who liked me in the past. I love you guys.

In Gravity Falls I've noticed that the characters show layers and layers of different kinds of love towards eachother. The sibling love between Dipper and Mabel. The family love Stan has for the twins. Soos worships and respects Stan. The love Gideon has for Mabel. The love within the circle of Mabel, Candy and Grenda. The love Mabel has for Sever'l Times and Mermando. Dipper and Robbie certainly love Wendy. Mabel just adores Waddles. The list goes on. There is just so much love and heart in this show.

Unconditionally by Katy Perry is a beautiful song, and I nominate it as the anthem this Valentine's Day. It's too perfect to define all these different kinds of love out there. I originally wanted to write a giant songfic, only to realize that this isn't the kind of project that I can do alone. Love at it's healthiest form involves allot of give and take. It's a team effort. This was enough to convince me to propose this project in a different form. It requires the help of you guys.

The rules are pretty much like GravityFallsMD's THIS IS HALLOWEEN Groupfic. By the way GFMD, hey! Waddup shout out. Anyways, you guys will choose one line from the song and write a short story based on those lyrics. Simple, huh? Unless you don't know how to write, then in that case I don't know why on this site. Anyways, once your done please PM me your work. I would really love to read it.

**RULES:**

**-ONLY UP TO 2 FICS PER AUTHOR**

**-NOTHING ABOVE A T RATING**

**-NO SEXY STUFF (seriously, im 15 not a horny perv)**

**-MUST BE AT LEAST IN ONE OF THE FOLLOWING CATEGORIES: ROMANCE, FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP**

**-ONLY UP TO 3 CHAPTERS**

**-MUST SIGN UP VIA PM ONLY**

**-WHEN SIGNING UP, TELL ME WHICH CHARACTERS ARE THE FOCUS AND WHICH CATEGORY YOUR STORY WILL BE IN**

**-MUST BE DONE BY FEB. 12TH 2014**

Well, hope that's not too harsh. Also, though I want to see fics centering on more than just one type of relationship, shippings are accepted. And every one. I'll be accepting all shippings. All couples. Straight and LGBT. I'm a little reluctant with Pinecest, but I'll allow them this one time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. <strong>__Oh no, did I get too close?_  
><em>Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?<em>

_**2. **__All your insecurities_  
><em>All the dirty laundry<em>  
><em>Never made me blink one time<em>

_**3. **__Unconditional, unconditionally_  
><em>I will love you unconditionally<em>

_**4. **__There is no fear now_  
><em>Let go and just be free<em>

_**5. **__I will love you unconditionally_

_**6. **__Come just as you are to me_

_**7. **__Don't need apologies_

_**8. **__Know that you are worthy_- Pacifica and her Friends (Friendship) by TheKawaiifan

_**9. **__I'll take your bad days with your good_  
><em>Walk through the storm I would<em>

_**10. **__I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_**11. **__Unconditional, unconditionally_  
><em>I will love you unconditionally<em>

_**12. **__There is no fear now_  
><em>Let go and just be free<em>

_**13. **__I will love you unconditionally_

_**14. **__So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_**15. **__Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_**16. **__Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_**17. **__Open up your heart_

_**18. **__Acceptance is the key to be_  
><em>To be truly free<em>

_**19. **__Will you do the same for me?_

_**20. **__Unconditional, unconditionally_  
><em>I will love you unconditionally<em>

_**21. **__And there is no fear now_  
><em>Let go and just be free<em>

_**22. **__'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_**23. **__I will love you (unconditionally)_

_**24. **__I will love you_

_**25. **__I will love you unconditionally_

* * *

><p>Well, that wraps up everything. Happy Writing and Happy Early Valentine's Day. Love Yous!<p> 


End file.
